


why would you say that?

by Animefanfreak45



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, based on episode 7, fluff at ending, i was in tears so i wanted to write a fanfiction on it, kill me this part killed me, maybe happy, the part where yuuri cries in front of victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefanfreak45/pseuds/Animefanfreak45
Summary: Victor says he wont be Yuuri's coach anymore if he messes up the free skate and Yuuri breaks down....... (I WAS IN TEARS ON THIS PART AND OH MY GOD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I'm gonna add my own TINY changes to the scene. hope you guys like it. this is gonna be a quick like 20 minute write so I hope you like it. also if you guys want to know I listened to "the river that flows in you" remix version. I love that song and I think it turns out well with this story sooo yeah. if you don't want to listen to it that's fine.

_**Third POV** _

Victor drags Yuuri down to the parking garage so he can calm him down. He couldn't find out why he was so nervous after winning the night prior. He didn't know how to calm him down. Victor was panicking. He knew Yuuri get nervous easily and he has low self-esteem but he just doesn't know why.

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victor heard the crowd cheering from down here. Something snapped in him and he turned to Yuuri to so him frozen. Running up Yuuri Victor covered his ears.

"DON'T LISTEN!!!" Victor shouted at Yuuri. This isn't good, After hearing that kind of reaction from a crowd Victor knew Yuuri would just get 100000x more scared and nervous.

" _I understand how you might be affected by other skaters' standings if you were younger, but why is Yuuri so nervous? How can I motivate Yuuri? I have no idea."_   Victor thought to himself. Yuuri grabbed Victor's hands and brought  them down from his ears.

"V-Victor? It's almost time. We need to get back." Yuuri said. Victor could tell that Yuuri could break any moment now.

 _"Skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass."_ Victor started to think as Yuuri started to walk away. " _If their hearts are so fragile..."_

 

"Yuuri." victor called out. Yuuri stopped to turn around.

"Huh?" Yuuri answered confused.

 _"Let's try shattering his into pieces."_ Victor thought.

Turing around to face Yuuri with one hand covering one half of his face Victor says something that broke Yuuri.

 

"If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach." They both stand still looking at each other for a couple of seconds. Victor starts to feel guilt sink in after seeing the look on Yuuri's face.

**drip. drip. drip.**

Victor stares wide eyed at Yuuri seeing him cry.

"Why would you say something like that, like you're trying to test me?" Yuuri said in a shaky voice, tears spilling out of his eyes.

 _"It shattered."_ Victor thought freezing for a second. Hearing Yuuri crying Victor walks closer with hands in front of him. like a gesture to calm h I'm down.

"Uh, sorry, Yuuri, I wasn't being serious-" Victor started only to be cut off by Yuuri.

"I'm used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I'm anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you, too! I've been wondering if you secretly want to quit!" Yuuri cried out. Victor starts to feel worried for Yuuri. Giving a small relaxing smile Victor says,

"Of course I don't."

"I KNOW!" Yuuri shouts and Victor eyes widen for a spilt second at the burst out.

"I'm not good with people crying in front of me. I don't know what I should do. Should I just kiss you or something" Victor asked awkwardly.

" NO! JUST HAVE MORE FAITH THAN I DO THAT I'LL WIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYHING, JUST STAND BY ME!" Yuuri  shouts out, tears spilling from, his eyes like an endless water fall. Victor was in shock, eyes wide from getting yelled at from Yuuri........ no...... from Yuuri crying and telling him how he actually felt.

"Y-Y-Yuuri...." Victor didn't know what to say. He went to reach out for Yuuri and Yuuri just collapsed. Yuuri couldn't take all the stress, the emotions, the yelling, the nerves, Victor saying he will possibly stop being his couch. He couldn't stand all of it. He was only human, their was only so much he could take, he never had a strong mind in the 1st place.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I KNOW IM PROBALBLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I KNOW I CAN'T REACH YOUR LEVEL! I KNOW THAT IF I FAIL PEOPLE WILL BLAME YOU! I KNOW ALL THIS STUFF AND I DONT CARE! BUT THE ONE THING I CAN'T STAND IS YOU SAYING YOU WILL LEAVE! I JUST NEED YOU BY MY SIDE!" Yuuri yelled looking up at Victor. Eyes red, throat hurting from all the yelling. Victor looked down at him and guilt was just over flowing inside of him that he made someone like Yuuri cry. He knew that Yuuri was scared enough... but he just had to say the one thing that Yuuri was most scared to hear.. What was he thinking. Victor crouched down to he could be eye level with Yuuri. Reaching out Victor hugged Yuuri tight.

"Once you first said you would become my coach I didn't believe it.... I couldn't..... but it finally hit me that it was real....... Victor Nikiforov was MY coach...... the guy I looked up to was coaching me....... you have been there for me a lot.... and now you say that.......... why? Did you actually hate coaching me all this time? Did you know that I wouldn't be able to win the Grand Prix Finals?" Yuuri said after calming down a bit. Victor hugged Yuuri tighter and Yuuri just held on like his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Victor started." I never meant for you to think any of that. listen to me Yuuri. You are amazing. You CAN win the Grand Prix Finals. and I never hated being your coach. **ever** , I loved every millisecond of it and I still do. Yuuri you are an amazing skater... no you are an amazing person all together. Don't ever think any different. I know you have the talent to probably even surpass me someday.... so please.... I'm begging you Yuuri... please don't ever doubt I hate being your coach and don't think you can't win... because Yuuri.... you **will** win." Victor said and Yuuri just sobbed in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes once Victor pulled Yuuri back just enough to see his face. Yuuri calmed down by now and was just snifiling.

 

He didn't know why but Victor felt something inside him turn. He still saw the hurt in Yuuri's eyes and didn't like it. Not one bit. So he did the one thing he could think of.

 

Eyes going wide Yuuri looked at Victor in disbelief feeling lips on his own. Yuuri started to relax in the kiss after a few seconds and started to kiss back. It was a simple kiss. A kiss that meant _"I'm here for you. I am now and always will be"._ Breaking apart they stared into each others eyes and decided to get up. No words given they interlocked their hands together, Victor squeezing Yuuri's to reassure him and Yuuri squeezed back. Walking hand and hand they both make their way to the ice skating ring together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNDDDDD DONE. I hoped you guys liked it and one more time that scene made me legit cry. no joke I was in tears. Leave a comment down below if you liked it and yeah.. bye guys.


End file.
